Promesas que como la llama, terminaron extinguiéndose
by Lara Pond
Summary: El final les llega a todos, tarde o temprano. Solo que Katniss le hubiese gustado que sea tarde...


**_Este fic participa en el Reto "One True Pairing" del Foro "Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte"._**

**_Disclaimer: Hunger games_**

**_Bueno sería como la continuación, parte tres, pero de otro fic diferente, de "La Cofradía de la Flor Solar" y de "Los pétalos que el fuego crió"_**

**_El final_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Promesas que como la llama, terminaron extinguiéndose<span>_**

**_Sinsajo Parte 2_**

**_Despertares solitarios_**

Si habían cosas que Katniss odiaba era despertar sola en la cama, que no haya nadie a su lado.

Lo detestaba con el alma, porque necesitaba de ese calorcito tan suyo para existir a esas horas.

—Johaaaannaaaa….mierda—Se quejó, pero ningún llamado la traería a su lado, conocía las rutinas de su chica y eran sumamente raras…considerando que en la noche era muy activa le costaba entender cómo en las mañanas podía aun tener energías para salir a dar un paseo…ella se desmayaría antes en medio del umbral de la puerta.

Así que con toda la pereza del mundo, y luego de media hora de juntar fuerza, se levantó…o al menos se sentó en la cama porque levantarse de una ya era mucho pedir para alguien con sus ánimos matutinos.

* * *

><p>—Por qué… ¿Por qué tienes esta costumbre de salir a pasear a estas horas? Son las seis de la mañana por si no lo sabías—Se quejaba Katniss bostezando mientras se sentaba al lado de Johanna en un tronco en medio del bosque.<p>

El comentario de floja de la chica le causó gracia así que no evitó reírse, y sonrió.

—Solo me calma…aunque no lo necesito mucho la verdad, porque contigo me basta, pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, o no rápidamente…—Admitió alzándose de hombros.

Katniss se quejó con puchero y todo como si fuera una niñita, y terminó haciendo que la otra se girara un poco, tomara sus mejillas con cariño y la besase.

Era casi de forma casta.

Solo roces de labios, nada de lengua, pero si alguna que otra mordida al final.

—Pero por ti cambiaría todo lo que hago y lo sabes…solo tienes que pedir—Aseguró sonriente, de esas sonrisas que hasta el día de hoy derretían a Katniss completamente y le hacían siempre que fuese imposible enojarse con esa chica.

—Vale…no tienes que dejar de hacerlo…solo, solo quédate un ratito más, que me gusta tu calorcito y no puedo dormir sin él y lo sabes—Le dijo de forma infantil, cosa que siguió causándole gracia a la otra quien notó que hoy estaba en modo de nena de ocho años.

—Claro, vale, ¿Quieres que volvamos a la cama entonces? Así duermes un rato más en lo que llega Prim con la comida—Y sonrió pícaramente dando a entender que harían posiblemente más que dormir si se lo dejaba.

Sí…esa era la Johanna que conocía, no la dulce y agradable, sino la pervertida y atrevida, pero amaba las dos caras de ella.

—Está bien iremos a _dormir—_Enfatizó lo último para dejar claro que esta mañana no había sexo, después de todo se notaba a kilómetros que estaba muerta de sueño.

—Uh, que aburrida, pero bueno, si así lo quieres mi chica en llamas, pues así lo tendrás—Le dijo dejando a un lado su capricho.

Había comenzado a remplazar el "descerebrada" por el "chica en llamas" desde que iniciaron su relación, pero aun así le costaba acostumbrarse así que frunció el ceño, pero pronto asintió.

—Está bien… vamos

* * *

><p>Durmieron…al final solo durmieron, aunque al final fue Johanna quien más lo disfruto a pesar de todo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hay que hablar de los días perdidos<span>_**

Nuevamente le pasó lo que más odiaba…despertó sola. El lado opuesto de la cama estaba vacío y sin prueba alguna de que alguien haya dormido allí. No estaban arrugadas las sábanas, frazadas, cubrecamas en esa parte… ni se sentía rastro del calor humano.

Arrugó la nariz y molesta volteó quedando bocarriba,

— ¡Johannaaaaaa!—Trató de llamarle.

Pero no había respuesta como siempre…

Se levantó cuando realizó el por qué de eso…y se sintió terrible, el pecho sufrió como una auto presión inmediata que le quitó el aire y le dolía lo más profundo de esa zona.

—Cierto…no estás…—Dijo triste…

Y era así la realidad.

Johanna había fallecido...a manos de un ex agente que quería vengarse de la muerte de su jefe al que idolatraba, le había estrangulado en público y nadie pudo hacer nada porque fue muy rápido y brutal, ya que al no poder matarla rápido y como sabía que no podría contra toda la gente de allí, tomó su cabeza y la giró rompiendo su cuello, y la mató de forma instantánea, por ello cuando las personas llegaron a su encuentro para matarle por lo que hizo, el recibió su castigo con una sonrisa.

Katniss jamás se olvidaría de eso…y recuerda haberle quitado la vida con sus propias manos y por primera vez sintió ese mismo odio con el que mató al chico que había asesinado a Rue, esa ira inhumana que te quema la sangre y le hace actuar fuera de si…

Eso mismo.

Pero nada ni su mejor venganza le traería de vuelta a su amor…

Así que cuando se puso los zapatos, lloró, volvió a llorar aunque hayan pasado años, días y meses ya sin ella, porque tal vez nunca podría superarla.

Daría lo que fuese por tener esa flor de los cuentos para poder tener un último deseo

—Que vuelva conmigo… —Dijo y su voz se rompió


End file.
